The Demon who wished to become a Hero
by LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace
Summary: A demon doomed to help in the destruction of the world and who wished to escape the Wheel of Fate, enters in contract with a boy who desires to become a hero who can save everyone. Will they be able to achieve their dreams? The path of atonement is a difficult one and the path of the hero is not easier. But even so, the demon wished to help the boy follow his ideal.
1. Prologue The Beginning of a New Tale

**Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu (Legend of the Legendary Heroes) &amp; Fate/Stay Night belong to Takaya Kagami and TYPE-MOON, respectively**

**The Demon who wished to become a Hero.**

**_-Prologue-_**

_A chance?_

That was the first thought in his mind as he glanced at the breach in the boundaries of space and time. It was deep enough for him to pass through but time was limited and _others _could also take notice and forced its closing or follow with the same idea. But should he cross the gate? Did he have the right to?

He had taken part in the demise of the world many times, always helping **_Him_ **to obtain the power to end everything. But in the end the cycle of the world was restarted and the story repeated over again: humans warring war against each other, countries rising and falling, heroes and monsters battling to the death for the sake of their ideals; only to arrive over and over again to the same ending. And every time he and _Him w_ere the key pieces involved.

The first time it happened he didn´t think about it that much. Being who he was, he lived far beyond anyone and experienced the struggle of mankind for finding a balance in power, with war and death as the final results of the incapacity to come to an agreement and to solve old grudges. He also watched as the corrosive power of _**Them** _threatened to destroy the world and summoned forth numerous armies of monsters that devoured humans without restraint; that is until humans with power raised to fight such monsters, the most powerful and famous being _him._ And he finally sacrificed himself in order to give _him_ the power to defeat _them _and achieve his dream to bring the world to an end. He didn´t mind giving up his life for _him_, as he was the first and only friend he had in an eternity of solitude, of being isolated from everyone and being trapped in a war-torn land; if _he _wanted to destroy the world then he would happily help his friend, even though it would mean his doom.

But then he discovered two things. One, he did not fade away to nothingness once _he _died, but instead became trapped in some **void** space with no way of telling time, as if waiting for a signal. Second, the world would not simply be defeated. It could not be completely destroyed and the remains would become the ground base for the return of life, and of course mankind. As nobody was left to learn from the mistakes which lead to prejudice, war and hatred, the tale repeated and at some point he and _him, _and_ them_ appeared into this reborn world, until the era was ended the same way, no matter the wishes of anyone.

Normally, once he was dragged from the void, he could not interact with the world directly, as he was sealed inside the mind and soul of a human for whatever reasons or means. Such human grew in a world of war and at some point of his/her life he/she met another one who became _him. _The power of his host would grow but eventually they would be both devoured by _him_ in order to achieve _his _dream once again. While the host soul disappeared into his, the memories remained. And so he started to develop a different opinion of the way things developed.

The world behaved as if it wanted to reset, each time destroying most of humanity and any chance to change the course history. And both him, and _him, _fulfilled their roles each time, like they were fated to become the doom of mankind. While his friend seemed to not mind as he devoured his host completely in his demise, forgetting everything but his goal, he always remembered. And the memories had finally drove him into despair.

He no longer wanted to repeat the cycle. He loved his friend, but he also learned to love the people he met while living within his hosts. He didn't want to destroy their chances to attain a better life because somehow he became part of some prophecy which ordered the world's demise. He would rather be forever trapped in the void, not harming anyone and not meeting anyone who would be harmed because of his existence and the cruelty of war. But how to break free?

* * *

Then **it** happened. The darkness of the void shattered just a little, allowing him to see a crack filled with many colors, like a rainbow. When he curiously approached the crack he was shocked by the feeling it gave. There was something sinister, akin to a presence at the end of wherever it led; but the pull that came from the rift didn´t have the same feeling as the one which signaled his return to the world. Where did it lead then?

This is the first time something like this happened. Before, he was always brought to the world fated to repeat the tale, with seemingly no way to stop it in the very end. However, if this rift was calling to another place different from his world, then… perhaps this was finally his chance! He could save the people in his world from their fate and escape the thread of destiny which bounded him and _him _to destroy everything.

He knew he was responsible for many deaths and for denying humanity a chance to reach for something else aside from conflict and war. This was running away, but it could give them a choice!

The final straw in his decision was the desire to believe in escaping fate and the capability of humans to learn from their mistakes. Even though the cycle had shown that they always found a reason wage war it also showed the will of many to struggle to survive, to protect their loved ones, and to live in a measure of harmony with others; such were some of his greatest friends, and some of the people he met in the eyes of his hosts. Even though there seemed to be some darkness at the end of the path, if this new world was not controlled by some will of destruction as in his, humanity could have learned or could still try to change. He really wanted to see that, to take part in that.

He did not waste more time. As the crack appeared to be closing to make way once more to the endless void, he pulled whatever strength he had in his being and passed through it.

Such was his haste and anxiety that he never noticed another presence crossing the gate just after him. One who derived from his power, and who followed the very purpose which gave him despair. Born from the needs of _Him, _of his friend desire to destroy the world and _them_, and his willingness to annihilate humanity to do so.

And so the being known as the **Lonesome Demon** and the curse known as **Alpha Stigma** left the world that at some point was called Menoris, to land into the unknown.

* * *

"_Why am I not surprised?" _Thought the Lonesome Demon with a sad sigh as he watched the scene he had stumble upon. Many humans were already dead or close to, and whatever was responsible for it had left its mark on the land itself; it was same evil feeling that came from the crack in the void. Buildings laid in ruins and the hopelessness of the situation was almost breathable. It seemed that death was probably common in this place and the ones responsible were not reduced to humans.

His thought were confirmed when he felt as if the world was denying him. It seemed that his existence was not taken kindly by whatever authority controlled this world and he needed a way to block its influence before his magical reserves depleted completely and he was vanished back to the void to repeat the _never-ending tale._ But a host was not something easy to find: usually some human performed a ritual to bind him and there were none in this world who knew of him; worst, he could not communicate with anyone to instruct them in the ways to do so. Aside from the fact that his knowledge in that area of magic was limited (something surprising and somewhat amusing considering his _true_ name), he was in an spiritual form, an ability usually used in life to travel in the astral plane from his world, and the only way to manifest in this new one; and time was running down.

Luck smiled to him once again, however.

In the midst of the disaster, walking between the ruins of the city and the dead, a lone boy kept going forward. He seemed more dead than alive but nonetheless he didn´t stopped as if following some desperate hope, a dream of survival. But when he finally fell to the ground, the demon understood that the boy had given up. It would have not changed anything for the outlander, if not for the fact that a man had come to help the boy just as he was reaching for the sun.

The man then proceeded to pull something from his own body, an object which radiated a holy aura of magic and power that the demon could only compare to the Hero Relics in his world. And it was an aura of hope and safety which told him that the boy would be saved.

This was it! The only other way for him to enter into a contract with a host was if his/her mind and were in the closest possible state between the different aspects of the world: life/ death, consciousness/dream. At that point the natural resistance of the hosts to the transfer was almost nonexistent, though it didn't destroy them. It merely made them more capable of handling the strain of sharing their soul with more than one existence.

Once again, the Lonesome Demon took his chance and entered the body of the boy just as the mage was putting the relic inside him. And once again, while he was not paying attention, the curse named Alpha followed after him, the same idea in mind.

* * *

Two people had found salvation that horrible night.

A man who desired to become a hero, but followed the path of the bloodshed, coming to the conclusion that one life saved meant another was lost and therefore the closest he could come to the dream was to sacrifice the least possible lives for the sake of many more. When he was already breaking under the weight of his choices, he found some people to cherish and to hold on to, as well as a promise to fulfill his dream without more sacrifices. Sadly, such promise was empty, a deceit which he paid with the lives of his loved ones, those of many innocents and in a near future, his own. But when he had finally broken and given up in finding survivors of the great fire, a lone boy who was barely alive came into his field of vision. By saving that boy he could for the first time achieve his dream without bloodshed, and he could somehow atone for the last of his great mistakes.

A red-headed boy, who had paid a heavy price in order to survive as long as he did. Memories lost to the hellish fire. Emotions lost slowly as they became obstacles in the pursuit of survival, both the good and the bad ones, the ones related to others and the ones related to oneself. Until finally hope found no ground to sustain itself and disappeared, making the boy finally fall. When he had given up, he reached one last time for the sun, but it was at that moment that he was held by a man who cried in happiness and thanked him for being alive. Such happiness became an anchor for the boy to remain alive, filling his empty being with the desire to achieve that state and coming to the conclusion that the way to do so was to save others. He gained a purpose to live.

They would meet once again days later, when the man would formally introduce himself to the boy and offer him to become his family. And the boy would become Emiya Shirou, one whose purpose was to follow after his father ideal in order to find happiness and to atone for his sin of surviving while others were denied that chance.

As the boy was being healed by the powerful relic from the Fae, the man known as Emiya Kiritsugu didn't noticed a change in his eyes. For a moment they showed the symbol of a pentagram: the mark of the bearer of the cursed eyes, the Alpha Stigma. This was the beginning of the change in the wheels of fate. Their presence and the presence of the new existences within him would forever alter the balance of that world and the life of many beginning with the boy himself.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first work on fanfiction and a crossover at that. Important elements of Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu crash into the Nasuverse, into the story of Fate/Stay Night and will impose change of the rules employed in such world. I always thought that densetsu had great potential and it was sad that the obly way to enjoy it completely is through the light novels, as the anime was finished just when the "happy" balance of Menoris was falling apart and the story was becoming more and more interesting (kind of like Inuyasha before the final season was aired years later). The fic takes some of the relevant elements of the story and works with them in order to induce a different plot in Fate/Stay Night. **

**Some would probably question the personality of the Lonesome Demon/Devil. Well I decided to give him the gift of memories in order to allow him to reflect on the fate of the world and both his role and the roles of others, specially the Black Fallen Hero. It gives this character a mayor role than being a reference point of what awaits the one who enters in contract with him.**

****Right now I won't tell much more, except that you should soon expect a Jun Fukuyama Laugh and gore to the bodies of foolish magus.**That said, I hope you readers enjoy it and other fic I'm planning as a crossover between Fate/Stay Night and Kamen Rider Black. Looking for Betas interested.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1 Learning and Discovery

_****Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu (Legend of the Legendary Heroes) &amp; Fate/Stay Night belong to Takaya Kagami and TYPE-MOON, respectively****_

_**-Chapter I. Learning and Discovery-**_

If someone were to ask Emiya Shirou what he wanted to be as a grown up, he would answer that he wished to be one who could help and save others. In his own words, to be a Hero of Justice. His hobbies were along those lines, because helping others both made him happy and put him a little closer to his goal.

If someone were to question his answer he could be quite stubborn in defending it, because he believed it was _right_. Sometimes he ended discussing with adults and fighting other kids, but it truly never escalated to physical violence. Shirou was not someone easy to anger and preferred to avoid staying on bad terms with other people.

So, what could make him be willing to stand his ground and fight against a group of kids, older and probably stronger?

That afternoon, Shirou had expressed to his father the need to buy new supplies for the food he was going to cook on the next days; of the three people that made the Emiya state their home, only Shirou was skilled enough to cook something delicious or in his worst moments, edible. His dad had no idea how to make something tasty and he didn't want to repeat last month incident when Fuji-nee, his (self-proclaimed) sister, tried to impress them only to bring forth something which could only be called Cosmic Horror. Agreeing with him, Kiritsugu gave him the money, reminding him to be careful on the trip.

But as the boy was coming back from his errand, he caught the sound of children laughing, just a block from his home. He followed the sound to a lone alley and arrived to see a group of older kids. Such kids had taken a liking to mistreat someone younger, a girl with purple hair and eyes who seemed to not react to their actions, except for a lone tear which didn´t reach them; in fact they seem to enjoy the situation and the fact that they could get away with it.

The only thing that could truly anger Emiya Shirou was someone bringing suffering to other in front of his eyes. It went completely against his morals and the fulfillment of his desire demanded that he saved the girl from the bullies. So he ran and stood between them with a serious expression and demanded them to stop.

"Huh? Why should I listen to you?" Answered the older kid from the group. "You are not my family so you can´t order me around and this girl hasn't complained so I'm not doing anything bad".

"So just because she does not complain it is right to hurt her? What did she ever do to you to deserve this?" Replied Shirou, his temper rising at the poor excuse of the kid to hurt the girl.

"Why does it matter to you, are you related to her or what?" asked again the same kid, the leader it seems. "If not, this is none of your business so get lost"

"I may not know her, but I will not look away when you're attacking a defenseless girl who can only cry and wait for you to finish."

"What the… do you think you are a hero or what? Make way!" The kid got tired of talking and decided to push Shirou to proceed to pick on the girl along with his companions, again. However, Shirou didn´t budge and forced the boy to confront him.

Now mad, the boy threw a punch at Shirou. He punched back. And the fight officially started when the other kids joined.

* * *

Matou Sakura was not someone to believe in heroes; after all, the last person who tried to become one for her sake ended in in a pit, devoured by the same things he wanted to save her from. From that point on, her grandfater (and afterwards her step-brother Shinji) found no obstacles to do as he desired with her. Her body violated by worms on a weekly basis; her mind and her heart had shutted down to survive the horros of the "training" imposed by the Matou Head. She could be called in many senses a doll, beautiful to the eyes but always almost apathic, shy and dutiful but distant to anyone, never showing her emotions openly.

However, she still retained feelings and maybe a little measure of hope. Despite her grandfather's efforts and Shinji's abuse, Sakura had not given into despair completely. Even if she did not know why she held on the belief that she needed to resist the torture. Maybe it was a way to repay the sacrifice of her uncle Kariya, the only one who risked his life to free from Zouken Matou; and maybe, because even if she usually told herself that escape was impossible, the last remaining part of her, that which made her "Sakura", wanted to believe in another chance.

And so Sakura could not help but stare in awe at the events that just happened. A boy with red hair and strong golden eyes had stood between her and the bullies who wanted to see some reaction from her. He refused to allow them to continue because he believed she didn't deserve the pain, and because of that belief he fought them. Just like a hero. Just like the heroes from the fairytales her mom used to read to her and her sister at night, those days before sending Sakura to the nightmare known as Zouken Matou.

The fight however was lost to the boy. As brave as he was, a younger kid could not take on a group older than him with guts alone and expect to win; nevertheless it was a victory which costed the bullies a great effort, and even as they beated the kid many times, he refused to let them pass. They finally left annoyed and tired, ignoring Sakura and leaving the beaten boy laying on the ground. Sakura approeached him slowly and kneeled in front of him. He turned to her and managed a smile.

"Not that much of a hero, am I? But in the end they left you alone. Are you alright?".

"Why did you fight them?" She asked. "They were more than you and stronger than you, you were going to lose. I don't know you, you dont' know me; why not call an adult or just simply go your way?" Shirou closed his eyes for some seconds before opening them again and, focusing on her face, answered.

"Because I can't stand somebody suffering in front of me; if I can do something, even just using my body, I will. As for calling someone older... well I didn't think that much, hehe..I just jumped into action." He smiled once again and Sakura could not help but blush a little. That expression looked so sure and honest, devoid of the contempt of her brother's and the usual deviuos smirk from grandfather. Then the boy looked at his left and exclaimed in surprise.

"I forgot about dinner! I have to hurry or Fuji-nee is gonna throw another tantrum...and I just got beaten up, surely they will notice. Dad will not like it. What to do? what ...guh!" He tried to get up as he was making a fuss of his current situation, but his body did not listen that easily. Still, he had to get up and get home soon, so he finally did. Sakura knew his condition was her fault, so she said

"Umm.. would you like me to help you get your things home?"

"What? No, no, don't worry about this, I can do just right. You had enough trouble for today, I wouldn't want to delay you anymore". he waved his hands in front of him to emphasize his point, and then repressed a groan. She was already troubled by his answer because she wanted to repay him for protecting her. Besides, a part of her desired to spend some more time in his company. So she insisted pointing that they could arrive more easily together and he could guard her on the way. He finally accepted with the last one.

Never forget, the quiet ones are the most observant. And Sakura could pick up his desire to protect her as a key to make him comply. He still offered to make dinner for her and requested to advise her family about it. She accepted and put one of her ar.

And on that day, Matou Sakura met Emiya Shirou, enjoyed his cooking and made her first true friend.

* * *

"Dad, please… would you teach me magic?"

Kiritsugu Emiya was a troubled man.

In the past, whenever he was met with a choice he followed with the most efficient, the one he was more likely to accomplish and which would yield results sooner. That didn't mean that he was a careless individual, but that he choosed based in the belief that in a world as unfair as this some paths may grant less respect and breed bad consequences, but they would still contribute to a greater good in a mayor scale. This was especially true in his line of job.

But when it came to family matters, he got a more complex picture. Although the formula applied in general facts, like forbidding your children to do something fun for their own protection, in a family some decisions meant that sometimes he would have to choose between dreams and other paths which would ensure they would live long and happy. The last time he ignored this he lost his wife, his assistant and the chance to reunite with his daughter once again. Because he could not forgive himself if he wasted the chance to fulfill his dream to save the world, he sacrificed that which gave him a hold onto happiness, those who made his world colorful. As broken as he was now, he fully accepted that in his borrowed time for living he would have to act not only to make his last days full of meaning but also to make sure to do the best for his children.

And there in lays the dilemma.

His adopted son, the boy he had rescued from the fire born from the destruction of the _Unholy Grail_, and who had saved him at the same time by giving him the first measure of atonement in a long time, has asked to be taught magic for the third time. He had refused previously as he didn't want Shirou to walk the path of a magus, full of amorality, treachery and the dangers of a world which insisted on defying the limits of humanity and common sense. He had already enough of it and the only reason he had persisted on performing magic was because of his failed efforts to rescue his daughter from the Einzbern; and the more time passed the less magic he could perform, and the weaker he got.

But Shirou insisted in learning, and despite the good reasons for not complying with his pleas he knew the boy would insist because he wanted to get close to the things his father did but also because he wanted to be strong enough to help others. Said wish sometimes resulted in the boy getting in trouble, specially fighting bullies in school. And today was not the exception. The kid just left to get some groceries for dinner only to come back bruised and dirty, along with an interesting company: a girl with purle hair matching eyes, who looked quite nervous and helped his son on his feet by holding his right arm above her left one. Shirou explained that he had protected her from some older children and that she had decided to help him get home, so he was inviting her to dinner to thank her.

Really, only his son would want to do something to thank the very person he helped in first place.

While the girl, Sakura, as she presented herself, waited with Taiga (who made quite a fuss because of the fight, before teasing the children about their future relationship) in the living room, Shirou explained Kiritsugu that he wanted to do better in case he needed to fight again (he scolded Shirou for suggesting he would probably look for more fights);he wanted to learn magic so he could be more successful in the future, and not just a sand bag for stress release. To use magic not for the sake of research but as a tool for helping others. An innocent version of his old goal as the Magus Killer... how fitting. But even if he still wanted to deny his son the path of a magus, he could at least humor him this once... after all this was the first time his actions have actually brought a friend as a result.

And in the end, wether he wanted or not, Shirou was already involved in the world of magi. The name Emiya was infamous in the Mage's Association and it carried with it numerous grudges, specially from two powerful families: the El-Melloi- whose heir he basically destroyed along with their legacy during the Holy Grail War- and the Einzbern- who held his daughter after he destroyed their dream of obtaining the Third Magic once again, by destroying the Grail. If by some chance they found that he was still alive - if they didn't know already- he was not the one in danger, but Shirou. They would get revenge on his son to prove themselves superior and get the last laugh in exchange for the humiliation inflicted on their pride as magus.

Shirou should at least be aware of such possibilities and not be trusting of those names, as well as capable of recognizing magecraft near him; that could save his life and make sure he could remain hidden or at least defend himself before making and escape. Considering it was the most _innocent _portion of his knowledge and a chance to prepare the boy in case a Magus with a grudge came for his life, he could at least show him the basics. Such basic skills could easily pass ignored by the Association, as the boy would have to perform something seriously outstanding to gain their attention, and last time he checked opening your circuits and using reinforcement did not threat the secrecy of magic.

"Very well Shirou. I will teach you how to perform _Magecraft_, though only the basics. Whatever happens next will depend on your success with them. Do you agree with this conditions?" Kiritsugu said to the boy who looked eager just as he finished speaking.

"Of course, old man! Thank you! Thank you!" Exclaimed Shirou as he hugged his father, who smiling returned the gesture.

"But know that there is a place for learning magic and a place for other things. And right know I'm feeling a little hungry. How about we seal this agreement with a good lunch?" Kiritsugu smirked at Shirou's response: the boy bolted from the living room and went directly to the Kitchen, entering then in a State of Mind that would make any magus impressed. If there was something that went perfectly with the boy's desire to help other and make them happy, it was cooking.

And when it came to cooking, Shirou was on the path of achieving a True Magic.

* * *

Shirou was happy.

He was finally going to learn how to do magic as his old man! Of course it was just the basics, but the waiting was over, and if he could prove himself to Kiritsugu he could learn more. This was a big step which put him closer to his dream of becoming a Hero of Justice, one that could save everyone. And he had saved another person today, a pretty girl by the name of Sakura, who was finally showing some more reactions after eating his food (he was proud of his skill). Funny fact, they both studied in the same school, though in different classrooms. He could meet her more often and offer his friendship and help with whatever she needed.

Going back to the magic, he knew the path of a hero was not easier. But now he had something that put him on the starting level of many of the heroes from tv shows and manga that Taiga showed him sometimes. So he would give his best effort into learning magic.

But first another round of food for Taiga. Jeez, where did she put that much weight?... Not like he was going to ask, that was calling for a smack with the Torashinai -that acursed weapon hit harder than it should and he could swear it actually _purred_\- and Kiritsugu had taught him to not incur in a woman's wrath.

* * *

It was night, after Shirou and Taiga had scorted Matou Sakura to the front of her house, to the insistence of the girl. Matou, that was a name Kiritsugu knew very well. Formerly, known as Makiri, the Matou where one of the three founding families, responsible for creating the system of the Holy Grail War with the assistance of the Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch. According to Acht, the Einzbern Head, they designed both the Servant System and the Command Spells to control them.

The girl sharing that name was not coincidence, but he would not condemn a child just yet. Sakura seemed honestly interested in Shirou, and Kiritsugu was quite good at detecting signs of deceit in another person; his son had made his first friend so he could be lenient for the time being. However, he would probably stay alert of the true danger, the old patriarch of the Matou, Zouken, for as long as his cursed life allowed him to.

...

Focus. Right now it was just Shirou and him, and it was time to teach him the very first of the basics.

"Now listen Shirou. You asked me to teach you magic, and I told you when I adopted you that I was a mage. But to be more accurate, I'm not one who was dedicated to magic, nor am I gonna teach you that. What you are gonna learn is called "Magecraft". Kiritsugu started with a neutral tone looking at his son in the eyes.

"But isn't that magic? Why does it have that weird name?" Asked Shirou scratching his head. Kiritsugu continued.

"_Magecraft_ and _Magic_ are different things. The first, Magecraft, is the ability to perform feats possible for modern sicience by other means; as you can use matches, oil and gas to create a fire, magecraft can do it with other means, by using, rituals, items, runes or incantations. If humans use science to enact changes into the world they live in, magecraft allows the same. Just think of it as a different path for the life you currently have."

"If it is the same as science, then why didn't you teach me before?" asked again Shirou.

"Magecraft belongs to the world of the supernatural. It allows you to do something which science hasn't performed yet because it would need more time, research an probably resources; but many of the achievements of Magecraft are rather lacking in comparison to science. Many magi despise technology and seclude themselves in their arts, therefore if they develop a way to communicate between each other, it probably involves some complex ritual which still cannot beat a cellphone. So you can do many things in life or even help people without the need to invest time learning magic... but of course you still want to learn that which separates Magecraft from Modern Science, don't you." He smirked at th end of his explanation, and Shirou nodded eagerly. "As for the other reason for not teaching you the first time you asked... I'll tell you later. Are you with me until now?" Finished Kiritsugu, to which his son nodded again. Shirou needed to understand that magecraft is neither all powerful nor a full replacement for the modern ways of life. But there was still something missing.

"Dad I think I get what you said, but then where is magic? What is the difference between magecraft and magic then?"

"As I just said, many results from Magecraft can be attained by science, with enough skill and technology. However, _Magic, _or as we call it, True Magic or Sorcery, is on another realm." He replied. "Science would need a long time and lots of research to reach that level, even though it has already uncovered some of it. For example, flying was a dream for humanity since the first societies but it could only be achived after thousand of years, with the proper mindset and enough development of knowledge and technology. And there are some magics that cannot be reproduced simply because they completely defy both the means and the common sense of humanity to a point where it would make you inhuman to try them." Shirou asked if he knew of any of them.

"Currently there are five True Magics registered on the Mage's Association, but I only know about four of them. The First Magic, Denial of Nothingness, deals with creating something from nowhere. You don't use tools, you don't make it from something else, you don't transform energy; it just appears. There is no way to explain it because the only practitioner is hidden somewhere and never bothered to tell anybody." Shirou looked in awe and he could not blame him, that was something which violated the principles of matter and energy and no one had even seen it long enough to give a proper judgement. Nevertheless, it was something in the level of divine.

"Next is the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope. There is only one practitioner and even if you don't become the religious type, pray you never meet him or he takes an interest in you. That man is as insane as his own magic, the ability to manipulate the parallel worlds. Right now I won't tell you much about it because it will only give you a huge headache to understand it; let's just say he can travel to worlds where dragons and talking clothes are a common thing and even pull those into our world." Now, Shirou looked in wonder

"So that means he could go to a world where the heroes from tv are real? Or where someone is a girl instead of a boy?" Kiritsugu gave himself a moment of reflection before he shrugged at the first option and repressed a shudder at the second. A world with a female Kotomine Kirei was something both unverving and sure to destroy his sanity; before he could even contemplate the possibilities of female Kirei trying to bed him because her obsession with him, he quickly proceeded with the last two magics.

"The Fifth Magic is still a mystery both in its exact purpose or the real limits it has. However it is pretty similar to the second, only it supposely revolves about Time Manipulation. The only user, Aoko Aozaki is always traveling in different places and never even cared to explain more than that. As for the last one... " There he stopped. This was not the time to talk about the Heaven's Feel and the consequences it brought both to Kiritsugu and Shirou. "We will leave it for another day. But now you get that True Magics are only found in fantasy and science will have to face almost limitless obstacles before succeeding in making them real. Anyway, enough history for now, let's get some practice". The look in Shirou's face confirmed his words.

* * *

Shirou was really impressed by the things his father explained. Who knew magic- errr, magecraft- could be done with normal means? Or that some magics that he found in tv or manga really existed? It was amazing! But now that his father got to the real deal, he was going to focus on learning.

"To practice magecraft is to walk with death" He looked at his father confused. "I don't mean that magic nor magecraft equals killing, but practicing them implies many risks. If you perform poorly there are consequences, usually for your body, and one of them could be death because some spell went wrong. That said, do you still want to learn?" His father asked him and he only hesitated for a second. If learning magecraft could help him in the path of a Hero of Justice, he would take the challenge head on. Defeating the impossible is what heroes did, after all.

"Yes". Kiritsugu aproved of his resolve an then pulled out some chalk and started to draw and arrangement: a Formalcraft Circle, he said. It would help to isolate them from external inteferences and feel the changes done by magecraft more freely. After they were sitted inside the circle, he continued.

"Magecraft is the result of mixing the energy inside your body, called _Od, with _the living force of the planet, called _M__ana, _creating magical energy, or _Prana. _Still with me?" Shirou had just finished writing what his father said on a notebook he had, beacuse hi didn't want to forget what to ask or the different new terms he was learning; then he confirmed with a nod. "Good. Now the first spell you will learn is how to open you magic circuits; they are the key to perform magecraft because they help you to channel your od, and replenish it as time passes. Think of them as a part of your body, as they are located within your inner self." Explained Kiritsugu.

"So how do I do it?" "You have to get a clear image in your mind. The trigger depends on the user, but whatever images fits you best will strongly relate to your circuits and help you open them. Just concentrate on finding your circuits and the strongest image in your mind will let you do the rest." Kiritsugu then positioned in front of Shirou in a seiza position, while shirou did the same. "Take calm breaths. Breathing is key to using magecradt, as you enter in a different state of mind, like hypnosis. Slow your breathing and focus on your image for your circuits."He advised. And Shirou complied.

_'Breath...Inhale...Exhale...Inhale... Focus on yourself... if my circuits are within me then, more likely, _they _are somewhere in my body. Circuits are like a web right? So, if they conduct energy they must be like the nervous system in the human body'. _He focused on the idea of his nerves and then on the first string image he could pull to activate his circuits... surprisingly it was a gun, though he was never a fan of those. Remembering the movies he watched with Taiga and Kiritsugu, he imagined the mental gun firing its hammer as the activation.

He was successful... or so he tought. "Guh!" Shirou was grittiing his teeth and closing his eyes in an effort to ignore the pain he was feeling. It was like something was burning in his back and persisted on entering the more he tried. When the pain finally subsidied he open the eyes again to meet the worried gaze of his father.

"Shirou! Are you alright?" He exclaimed while holding him by the shoulders. "What exactly did you do? Opening your circuits for the first time is not always easy and may be a little painful, but you looked liked you were suffering a lot... and you were crying."Shirou was a little ashame that he had let tears escape because he couldn't ignore the painful process completely, but he still answered.

"I tried to find my circuits, so I imagined them like my nerves and then pulled them by the mental image I got. Did I made it old-" He didn't finish as he saw the look his father was giving him. It was a mix between _'Are you serious?'_ and '_How did that even happened?_'. Now he was confused. After using his left hand to massage an incoming headache, Kiritsugu spoke.

"This is probably my fault. I should have remembered that I was teaching a complete outsider to the world of magi, and a kid at that. I apologize for not making things more clear, but you need to know Shirou that what you just did was pretty stupid. I told you that to practice magecraft is to walk with death, yet you almost called for it without knowing." He released a sigh and continued. "When I said that your magic circuits are within yourself, I was talking about your soul; by focusing on your nerves you were creating circuits over them. Not only it is a dangerous process that could burn you from the inside but it only works as a temporary and desperate measure, forcing you to repeat the process later and with low quality results." Shirou was surprised and a little scared, but mostly annoyed with himself. He didn't want to die because some stupid mistake of his! And he hasn't even begun the true path of a hero!

"Try again, but this time focus more on your self. Don't think of your nerves, nor in your heart or your brain." Shirou was thinking how to change tactics when he remembered the brief comment of Taiga about Kyudo. _'There is something interesting in Kyudo, you know. It is not just an sport, it is martial art and the search for a particular mentality. You don't just use a bow and aim to make sure you hit the target; you develop a set of steps which allow you to have an "empty state". When you do, there is no need to worry about aim, because the arrow already hit the target in your mind.'_

He needed to discard his current "self". To focus on the magic circuits, he would focus on the concept of his self, ignoring everything around him and holding on the image of the gun, just like when hewas rescued on the fire. Now the gun was him and therefore his concept of self was the location of his circuits. He fired; this time the pain was more like an extra strain and he could actually feel _something_ flow through his body. And, for some reason, his eyes felt warmer, more alive.

He opened his eyes expecting to meet either the look of approval of Kiritsugu, or his last expression of annoyed disbelief.

What he met was something different. Kiritsugu looked really surprised and contrary to his usual calmed demeanor and his ability to mantain an perfect poker face, this time he could swear the man was making his equivalent to a gaping fish.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya was a really troubled man.

When he decided to teach Shirou magecraft he expected some troubles with his learning process. The boy was a complete amateur and even managed to almost cripple himself by activating make-shift circuits from canibalizing his own nerves. When he felt a more balanced change in the boy he knew he had activated his magic circuits, and by the calmed expression on his face this time he did it right.

But then his son opened his eyes and revealed somthing which was not there before.

He had heard of such things before. The Einzbern could make homunculus with the ability to paralize a target by looking at them directly. The infamous Crimson Moon Brunestud was said to possess a pair which classified as "Rainbow" color within the world of magi. There were stories about a pair which even allowed to trace the lines of death and kill anyone with just cutting through them.

And now his son. Shirou's usually golden eyes were shinning in a weak red light, but the most important change were the symbols which appeared in them. A intricated circle with detailed writing was born his pupils and in the center a pentagram was formed; the symbol was shinning in blue in contrast with the sorrounding red.

This changed things completely. Before it was the answer to the pleads of a son and the need to inform him of the world of magi to make sure he could mantain a low profile while practicing what little he could learn before Kiritsugu's death. Now the risk of other magus coming after his son had become a cruel reality, because he possessed something the bastards from the important families, the Association and maybe some Sealing Designates would want to enhance their research.

Shirou had awakened a new pair of _Mystic Eyes._

* * *

**A/N: Well it's been a long time since the first chapter hasn't it? I would like to apologize for the delay in the update,and the only thing I can say is that college has been pressing for some time; and my PC got possesed by some virus which completely blocked my keyboard and forced me to reorganize and make priorities. Now that the exorcism was successful you have the first true chapter.**

**The purpose was to introduce some of the characters and the reasoning behind their actions. Shirou meets Sakura after performing as a Hero, even if he failed to overcome the bullies. They established a relationship of friends because of this and as expected Shirou will become the anchor of salvation for reflects on the consequences of adopting SHirou and the need to teach him magic... errr, magecraft, to make sure he at least stays alert from vengeful magus.**

**But then the chapter ends with the first awakening of the Cursed Eyes of the Alpha Stigma. Now teaching Shirou magic is a must, as he has become a potential subject for dissection to any mage who finds out about them.**

**I will be posting the next chapter if I can by tomorrow, and if not ask souvikkundu0017 to press me. He and FanficReader712012 have been really helpful in discussing the ideas for future chapters, although what I had in mind has changed a lot since the last time we chatted.**

**Thank you for waiting and hope you enjoyed it. Next time, aquiring the basic for Shirou and developing some more his relationship with Sakura and, very important, Taiga.**

**I recommend to those who are interested in following this to read the Manwha _"A Fairy Tale for the Demon Lord"_. It is a little difficult to decipher but it offers some amazing elements, both in magic and in the character development. Besides, in alters the story of the knight saving the princess from the Demon Lord. You can skip to the prologue and the first two chapters of the second season to get the fist of it.**


End file.
